victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Riley Matthews
'Appearance' Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Trademark: Curly/wavy hair, fun manicure/pedicure The first thing you notice about me? Definitely my hair. Even though it's just chestnut-brown, it's always either styled in messy waves or in bouncy ringlets - I only straighten it on special occasions. My eyes are also brown; I have light skin and a dimpled smile. Still, my hair is the best part of my appearance. I escpecially like how its color changes naturally with the seasons. x) Hmm...my style...I'm the first one to say I don't go all-out when it comes to everyday wardrobe. Usually it's my own laid-back look; what I like to call "Surfer Chic". My look consists of denim shorts, crop tops, and flip-flops most of the time. But I will also go for hoodies and Converse. The only thing in the wardrobe department that I put a ton of effort into is my nails. I am an extreme manicurist. Like, for example, I currently have mockingjays painted on all my fingernails, and "TTG" on all my toes. ...I'm awesome like that. xD 'Family' Well, I guess I can start off by saying my parents are divorced. :( I live with my dad, but I stay with Mom one month of the summer holidays, half of my winter and spring breaks, and random special weeks or weekends. I have a stepmom too. My mom and dad are like polar opposites - she's really uptight and he's really chilled. I guess that's one of the things that drove them apart. But in another way, it's the best thing about having divorced parents - you get a little taste of everything. Most of the time I'm surfing, eating fast food and Dad's cooking, hanging out with my sister, and listening to classic rock; but on certain days with Mom I'm studying at little cafes, doing chores, and constantly eating salad. It's wicked. ---- Okay, so first is Dad, Mark Matthews. He's an attorney. One thing most people wouldn't guess about Dad is that outside the courtroom, he's super laid-back. Actually, he's the one who taught me how to surf! I love hanging out with him at the beach. Even though he remarried, there's no bitterness between us. Also, he introduced me to all different types of music. (We rock out in the car.) He' s taught me so much! Then there's my mom, Christine Anderson. As I said, she's very strict compared to Dad. She's an English teacher, and she almost applied for a job at Hollywood Arts. That would have been a bit awkward... Especially seeing as I don't live with her. But on the summer holidays, part of Christmas and Easter, and on certain weekdays, I live a busy, no-tolerance life at her house. lawlz. I wish we could hang out more, though. I mentioned I have a stepmom, yeah? Liz is great. She works as an artist, and she's so talented that some of her portraits get displayed in the art museums around town. Since she can work from home, she's around all the time; really friendly and easy-going. Her personality relates to Dad's a lot. It's funny how in the movies, stepmothers are portrayed to be evil witches out to make their stepdaughter's life miserable. But Liz isn't like that at all. In fact, she's like my second mom! One word to describe my sister: annoying. Raina Matthews. Dad and Liz adopted her from Peru shortly after the divorce. Don't get me wrong, I love Raina, and she's really fun. But she's only six. So then there's the constant barging into my room uninvited, the "you wanna play dolls?", and the EXTREMELY annoying game of playing hide-and-seek with my homework. Erm...love you, Raina. ;] ZOMG. I almost forgot about my ADORABLE bunny, Vanilla! Her fur is so soft...it makes me want to squee! And let's make one thing clear - I DON'T squee at much. But she's just fluff, straight fluff! 'History' I was born to Christine Anderson, an English teacher, and Mark Matthews, an attorney, on July 17, 1996, at 10:08 PM. Even before I knew how to read, I would crack my parents up, with the little skits I'd perform for them. I'd pretend I was a fairy in one scene, and a kick-butt ninja in the next. Eventually I wrote all of the stories from my over-imaginative brain down, starting in first grade. I still have a collection of my stories in an old shoebox in my room. So that's how my acting and script-writing came to be. As I got older, I started taking acting lessons, but that wasn't really cutting it. I just could not sit still, and I was a loudmouth. Still am! But my mom thought signing me up for ballet classes would give me the discipline I needed, while still letting me move around a bit. Well, I never calmed down, but Mom's initiative did help me discover one of my passions: dance. I really grew to love ballet, but the happy times all came to a screeching halt in the sixth grade. That's when my parents got divorced, and when I moved into a higher level of ballet. I was splitting my time between two angry, stressed parents, and the girls in my new ballet class called me names like "Fatty" and "Dough-girl". My teacher told me that they were all jealous of my talent, but I was fed up. I quit ballet. But I didn't stop dancing. I switched to hip-hop and tap. Things were getting better. My parents' arguing had cooled, Raina had arrived, and I was enjoying tap and hip-hop. But I missed ballet. And...next up is how I found ballet again. 'How I Got Into Hollywood Arts' I was performing in a parade with my former hip-hop crew in eighth grade. The Hollywood Arts Dance Team was also performing. Their director saw me and my crew, put in a good word for me to Principal Eikner (before he left the school), and a week later I had a letter in the mail requesting I come to school there the next year! I was planning to perform with the HA Dance Team, but once again, I was getting bullied by one of the girls on the squad because I didn't take ballet. I quit. But I heard about a group called the HA Showstoppers, a group that performed exclusively at sporting events, not at competitions. Their repertoire consisited of tap, hip-hop, and contemporary ballet routines: much more my style! With the Showstoppers, contemporary gradually edged out ballet in my favor. Besides, I realized later on that ballet had always been too controlled and tight for my taste. /Happyending/ 'Personality' Whew. Let's just say I'm a character. To most people, I am a bold, strong, confident loudmouth who is not afraid to snap at you and WILL NOT trust you if you even seem SLIGHTLY shifty. I've had too much experience with the ballet bee-otches to even go there. But to some extra-special people, I'm funny, supportive, and the most loyal friend ever. I'm not afraid to take a risk in life. And I will legitimately (that's my favorite word) tackle you if you hurt my friends. Yes, I play football. My point is, I am bold and brave. A loudmouth. A prankster. One who loves a good laugh. Slightly aggressive. And I swear like a sailor when I'm fired up. But if I trust you...and I mean REALLY trust you...I'll be the most supportive friend you've ever had. Like, so supportive that the ex-boyfriends of all my besties have been missing for months. Just kidding. Or am I? Life with me is like a rollercoaster. There's a lot of ups, and there's a lot of downs. Both are violently dangerous. 'The Famous "WTF?" Section' Yesh. This is the section of my profile where I proceed to tell you all the strangest, wackiest, most irrelevant facts about meself (I meant to write "meself"), Riley Kate Matthews...the First. So. Let's do it. WARNING: If you, the reader, has ever, whilst reading this here profile, stopped to think, "Hey, that supermegafoxyawesomehot Riley chick seems pretty cool," kindly refrain from reading on. This next section miiiight just change your mind. *My favorite colors are....in order...purple. Navy. Turquoise. Lime green. Black. /fin/ *My favorite word is "legitimately." *^ I said that already. *I have lotsa catchphrases: "Legitimately", "Creepers", "Supermegafoxyawesomehot", "Wicked", "Beast", "Kindasortamaybe", and of course my famous smiley: x) *Surfing is my favorite sport, followed closely by football, then volleyball. THEY ARE BEAST. *My passions are: tap, hip-hop, contemporary ballet, acting, script-writing. They're the waves of my surf. *I like Fish Hooks. /shoot me if you want/ *I adore spicy food. Specifically hot wings, jalepeno chips, tacos, and salsa. I kindasortamaybe have shrines for them. Kidding! *I've met a lot of creepers in my lifetime. Most of which were found at Wal-Mart. *Everyone has a lucky number. Mine is 17, cuz it's mah birth date. *Also, everyone has a Zodiac sign /'cept for those creepers without a birthday./ Mine is Cancer; in other words, that crab thing. *My current phone is a lime green PearPhone, and my ringtone is "Part of Me" by Katy Perry. Ya know, I don't think there was ONE normal fact in that entire section. On that note...peace out, Girl Scouts! x) 'Snaps x)' Alysonstoner.jpg Riley2.jpg Alyson-Stoner-alyson-stoner-5178978-266-400.jpg Alyson-Stoner-alyson-stoner-5178437-266-400.jpg Rileyyyyyy.jpg RileyMusic Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Females Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:1996 Births Category:Riley Matthews